


Not getting the Security Deposit back, am I?

by PhakeFysics



Series: Fallen Hero - Abyss/Anton [13]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Slow Burn, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhakeFysics/pseuds/PhakeFysics
Summary: The first half (Daniel's PoV) was originally written and posted in response to an ask meme on Tumblr. I have edited it to flow a bit better, as well as tie in a follow-up.





	Not getting the Security Deposit back, am I?

_**-Daniel's PoV-**_  
\----------------  
You hadn’t heard from him in some time, and you were beginning to worry. He was lucky - always reading your mind, knowing exactly how you felt, how to react, how to handle your stray thoughts. 

Although, you couldn’t imagine the mental exhaustion it put on him… you weren’t surprised when you found out he had some inner struggles to contend with. And worse, how he dealt with those struggles...

Worry gnawed away at your guts as you checked your watch for the fourth time in the past two minutes. He was late...and Anton was never late. The worst possible scenario sunk into your mind and you found yourself shoving your hands in your pockets, resisting the urge to hover as a chill ran down your spine. 

_Keep your feet on the ground. He likes you better when you’re grounded._

You let out a shaky breath, looking around. 

No, something wasn’t right. You had to find him. Without a second thought, you launched in the air, swirling currents of dust under you and causing a few passing citizens to stop and watch you fly far above the skyline. 

In the air you could clear your head and think rationally. You’re counting your stars now since Anton had actually given you his address after cracking under the weight of your concern. You swore you wouldn’t just… show up uninvited. You promised him his space… but right now, he could be hanging on by a thread.

Making your way to his apartment building, you hover at the side of the building for a few seconds, wondering how you could get in. Checking your phone, you double check his apartment number, your mind running a mile a minute as you hurriedly scanned the windows, counting the numbers, and finding an open window that seemed viable with your internal count.

Hesitantly, you peek into the apartment, placing your hands on the sill and chewing your inner lip. Either you were lucky and guessed right, or you were about to perform some serious Breaking-and-Entering.

“Anton? It’s Danny. You alright?” You call and tentatively slide into the window, letting your feet touch the floor as you look around. It’s a small, but comfortable apartment a few floors up, and you haven’t ever been here. Your anxiety isn’t helping and your mind begs you to move and search for him, but you had to make sure it was his place. 

You find yourself in a bedroom with a full size bed, neatly made with black sheets and comforter, along with a desk and computer sitting on it. Your eyes scan the cork board above the desk and find a few scribbles on sticky notes and a letter of some kind. All you read is ‘Dear Anton’ at the beginning, then ‘Love, Ricardo’ with an obnoxious amount of hearts. Well. That settled that; you were in the right place.

“Anton?” You call, looking back at the bedroom as a whole again and see the bathroom door - closed. Hurriedly you rush over and try the knob, finding it locked. Your breath catches in your throat. “A-Anton? Hey it’s Danny. I got worried? You ok in there?” You force a steadiness into your voice, panic rising higher and higher in your chest. 

_No, please no…_

There was nothing but silence on the other end, even though light filtered from under the door. “Anton!” Your voice cracks, fearing the worst and you press your forehead against the door, screwing your eyes shut. You try to not let the tears fall at your worst fears being realized. Your hand still gripped the door knob so hard your knuckles were white and you couldn’t make yourself let go, only feeling the metal begin to warp and bend under your strength. 

You didn’t know if you were strong enough to face what was beyond the door. 

“Please Anton… o-open the door…” you plead against the wood, trying the knob again. “Please don’t do this to me… I love you. Ok, I said it! I love you, ok?!” You choke back a sob, biting your lip hard, the pain grounding you a few moments. 

You had to get him out of there. You had to save him, because every moment you stalled, the further away he got.

Heaving a sigh of resignation and gathering your courage, you glare and backed up a few paces before running and shoulder barging the door. It easily crumbles under your strength like common tissue paper and you tumble to the floor among splinters of door.

You’re about to lift yourself up when a shampoo bottle beans you in the back of the skull

“DANNY WHAT THE FUCK?” Anton shrieks, forcing you to look up, bewildered and stunned into staying on the floor. He glares at you from the tub, luckily the angle letting the tub obscure everything from the chest down. He’s covered in suds up to his collar bone, obscuring his form further and you follow the view up to his face and hair - which was pulled back in a cute, messy bun.

His face and neck are beet red, “I was bathing, what in the actual hell - OUT!” He yells and your mind is static, confused and unable to parse what’s going on.

“I thought-”

“I fell asleep, holy shit, get out,” He growls, throwing another bottle at you. It bounces harmlessly off your back and you scramble to your feet, quickly back pedaling out of the bathroom and stumbling to sit at the foot of his bed. You lower yourself onto the mattress, mind still blank and attempting to catch up.

You hear him cursing you from the bathroom still as he gets out and drains the tub. 

A smile forms across your lips in relief and at the comedy of the situation. Trying not to dwell on the idea that he was very naked… 

Maybe you can let your mind wande- another bottle flies out of the bathroom and barely scrapes your ear as it flies past. 

Ok. Threat noted.  
\----------------  
_**-Anton's PoV-**_  
\----------------  
You can’t believe the absolute nerve of Danny as you mutter curses under your breath, hurriedly wrapping your bathrobe around yourself. This was absolutely not going to plan. Because you forgot to set a damn alarm, you scared Daniel half to death and now he sat in your bedroom and your bathroom door was just splinters now…

You hear him sigh and slump back onto the bed with a plop. You busy yourself with wrapping the robe tightly around yourself to keep as much hidden from view as you could. This was causing your anxiety to spike. You couldn’t… let him see. Not ever. Not even if your life depended on it. You’d rather die than face that specific sort of judgement.

Sighing, you move to the sink and tear the hair tie out of your hair that kept your hair in a messy bun. There was no mirror but you didn’t need one to take the time to brush your hair out. You breathe out through the nose and close your eyes, simply strengthening your walls as you made your hair the topic of focus for now.

You suddenly feel eyes on you and you pause in brushing your hair out to glance over your shoulder - out the doorway (which once had a door) - and see Daniel watching you from your bed. “What?” you quip tersely and he looks away briefly before looking back. He was sprawled out on your comforter, his feet dangling off the edge. You plainly avoid his buzzing thoughts, all of them sounding like muffled voices from a TV in another room.

“I’m sorry, Anton…” his voice is soft and hesitant. Verdammt… every time that sad kicked puppy voice pierced your heart and you couldn’t help but feel your anger subside. Despite your desperate need to stay mad at him… you couldn’t. He’s just trying his best… and being worried for you.

Danny had been worried for you… the thought settles in the base of your mind. He had thought the worst; believed for a brief moment that he might have lost you. You don’t like how the thought makes you guilty. How it eats away at you and you only glance over your shoulder to see him face down on your bed - face in your pillow. You crinkle your nose at the view, but oddly don’t find yourself minding too terribly much, so you just leave him be and turn back towards the sink.

You busy yourself with pulling all your hair over your shoulder to comb it out, finding peace in brushing it as you let your eyes slip shut. That is, until you hear the splinters of wood shuffle to the side and you’re forced to open your eyes again to watch Daniel shuffling the pieces of door away with his foot. No, no, ignore him. You turn back facing the sink, having a tougher time ignoring the swirl of thoughts that Daniel didn’t seem to bother keeping under wraps. 

“Daniel… you’re very loud,” you mutter, flushing lightly at the small space you two shared. Why was this any different than when you spar with him or let him hold your hands that one time? Was it because he took you by surprise? You weren’t prepared for him and that bothered you the most. Your guard was down and he inadvertently managed to take advantage of that. 

He just hums and you can almost hear the audible crash-to-desktop your brain does when you feel soft lips press against the back of your neck. You have a few inches on Daniel, and all he has to do is tilt his head up just enough to kiss your neck. Strong arms slide around your middle, pulling you against him and he contentedly rests his head against your shoulder.

“Daniel… what are you doing?” You ask, unable to force a bite into your tone. Your face and neck feel hot and you can’t think. You’re scrambling and for a brief moment and you just feel that wave of love wash over you. He’s so glad you’re okay. That it wasn’t what he feared. He thought in the briefest of dark moments he had lost you. Just like Ortega had lost you before. You’re frozen, caught up in the torrent of Danny’s thoughts and emotions.

He only hums to your question, pulling you close against him like you would disappear if he let go. You sigh, setting the brush down and gently prying his arms from your middle. “Daniel… if you want to go eat, you have to let me finish getting dressed,” you mutter, still feeling the tingle of his lips against your neck.

This wasn’t right… it was getting too complicated, too dangerous. You found yourself blurring too many lines, confusing too many things. This had to stop. You had to draw the line and stop Danny from constantly getting in. 

The problem wasn’t that Daniel’s feelings weren’t one sided. And that’s what scared you the most. You couldn’t act on any of this. It wasn’t part of the plan. The plan was all that mattered and you needed to keep yourself distant in order to maintain your resolve. 

Daniel’s contented thoughts grind to a halt and he looks at you in slight confusion, but nods. His pang of rejection reflects your own and it bothered you immensely at how keenly how you felt the rejection too.


End file.
